When Worlds Collide
by Blackjack36
Summary: História após O Filho de Sobek Heróis novamente se juntarão Uma guerra trará a destruição Quando mundos colidem nessa empreitada Uma grande promessa será quebrada Semideuses e Magos irão decidir Suas forças juntarem ou se destruir
1. Chapter 1

_"(...)Continue ensinando o caminho dos deuses. Traga a Casa da Vida de volta à sua antiga glória. Você, Carter e Amós vão fazer uma magia egípcia mais forte do que nunca. E isso é bom... porque os seus desafios não são pequenos._

_— Setne? — adivinhei._

_— Sim, ele! — mamãe concordou. — Mas também existem outros desafios. Eu não perdi completamente o dom de profecia, mesmo morrendo. Tive visões sombrias de outras magias e outros deuses._

_Isso não soava nada bem._

_— O que você quer dizer? — perguntei. — Que outros deuses?"_

_Sadie Kane - A Sombra da Serpente_

**Annabeth**

– Ei! Annie, está me ouvindo? - Percy sacode a mão em frente a sua namorada.

Annabeth pisca e balança a cabeça despertando de seus pensamentos. - Desculpe, o que foi?

Percy dá uma risadinha. - Onde você está com a cabeça? Uma garota acabou de dar o número de telefone para o Léo! Acabamos de presenciar um milagre aqui e você nem percebeu.

– EI! - Léo resmunga. - Você pode não perceber, mas eu sou um cara muito gostoso. - Ele aponta para si mesmo. - Isso aqui não é para quem quer, e sim para quem pode.

Piper revira os olhos. - É por isso que você é o único de nós que ainda está solteiro.

Léo coloca a mão no peito como se sentisse dor. - Essa magoou.

Todos riem.

Annabeth olha a sua volta, o Central Park realmente está bastante movimentado naquela tarde, depois de uma semana com tempo fechado as pessoas aproveitam a tarde ensolarada de domingo.

– Você está mesmo bem? - Agora Percy falava baixo apenas para Annabeth ouvir, ele parecia preocupado. - Eu sei que é da natureza de um filho de Atena ser pensativo, mas você parece tão distraída desde de manhã.

– Está tudo bem. - Ela mente. - Eu apenas dormi tarde ontem fazendo aquele projeto para a aula de Paisagismo.

– Quer voltar para casa?

– Não, vamos ficar, faz tanto tempo que não vemos o pessoal e eu preciso esfriar a cabeça.

A verdade é que Annabeth acordou durante a madrugada após ter um sonho... intrigante e não conseguiu mais dormir.

_Ela estava em um enorme salão repleto de colunas de fogo, braseiros incandescentes, piso de mármore lustroso e, no centro, um trono vermelho e dourado._

_Haviam quatro figuras ali em pé, uma mulher com trajes egípcios e jóias de ouro, esta possuía uma postura elegante e majestosa. Outra mulher vestia um macação colado ao corpo com estampa de leopardo, tinha traços felinos e brincava com um novelo de lã cor de rosa. Um homem de meia idade com jaleco branco cheio de desenhos negros e com um ar de cientista louco, este, annabeth reparou, era dotado de uma mente brilhante e geniosa. E por último havia um garoto que devia ter a idade de Annabeth, vinte e um, vestia calça jeans, jaqueta de couro com camisa branca e all stars pretos, Annabeth podia jurar que era seu amigo Nico Di Ângelo, filho de Hades, mas este apesar de ter os mesmos cabelos negros levemente compridos era mais velho e seus olhos eram cor de chocolate e não negros, ele estava escorado em uma das colunas e carregava um olhar triste, diferente dos colegas que pareciam em expectativa._

_Demorou um tempo para Annabeth perceber, ela sentiu algo forte na presença destes quatro seres, uma aura poderosa, divina._

_Deuses._

_Annabeth ouve um suspiro e se vira para o som. Havia uma quinta figura na sala, mas diferente destes quatro ela era uma pessoa comum, uma garota comum com cerca de dezoito anos, cabelos loiros bagunçados e pintado de preto por baixo, vestindo um pijama de flanela preto e branco com coturnos (o que parecia uma combinação estranha aos olhos da filha de Atena), ela estava com um olhar sonolento, mas também em alerta e pensativa._

_– Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. - Diz a garota sentada ao chão do salão coçando a testa. - Vocês querem que eu e Carter salvemos o mundo OUTRA VEZ, de algo que vocês não podem me dizer, é isso?_

_O homem de Jaleco suspira. - Na verdade Sadie, está prestes a ocorrer uma guerra e vocês são a chave para impedirmos isso._

_– Uma guerra que se nós não impedirmos irá destruir o mundo. - Sadie diz para se provar certa._

_– A questão Sadie - Diz a mulher de trajes egípcios. - É que alguém já fez o primeiro movimento, só não sei se a intenção é para ajudar._

_– Como assim alguém já fez o primeiro movimento? - Pergunta a garota._

_– Isso você terá que perguntar ao seu irmão. - Diz o Deus dos cientistas loucos._

_Sadie balança a cabeça. - Vocês terão que fazer melhor do que isso, quer dizer, vocês somem por quatro anos e agora surgem falando coisas aleatórias, dando informações incompletas e esperam que eu faça alguma coisa?! - Ela parecia exaltada. - E desde quando vocês viraram o Quarteto Fantástico?!_

_A mulher felina a olha e para de brincar. - Para você ver como a situação é séria filhote._

_– Então é nisso que se baseia as coisas? Vocês só aparecem quando precisam de nossa ajuda?!_

_– Sadie... - O Deus que parece Nico fala pela primeira vez, mas este é cortado por um olhar de fúria da garota._

_– Eu não estou falando com você.- Ela diz com mágoa transbordando de sua voz e para a surpresa de Annabeth o Deus se encolhe e nada mais fala. - Verei o que posso fazer, me procurem se vocês quiserem mais alguma coisa. - Ela acrescenta sarcástica e se vira de costas para os Deuses saindo do salão._

_– Sadie! - A mulher (que devia ser alguma espécie de líder ali) a chama quando esta estava na porta da saída._

_Sadie nada fala, apenas se vira para a Deusa._

_– Quando seu irmão lhe chamar, não questione, confie nele e o ajude no que precisar._

Um som alto traz Annabeth de volta dos suas lembranças e quando ela percebe Jason, Piper, Léo e Percy estão prontos para lutar. Ela segue seus olhares e vê duas Campe, mulheres na parte de cima e, embaixo, tem o corpo preto e escamoso de um dragão comprido. Logo atrás vinha três Lestrigões de quase três metros de altura, usavam clavas pesadas e cobertas de espinhos.

Porém atrás deles vinha quatro figuras estranhas, Annabeth nunca as havia visto apesar de lhe parecerem familiar, tinham o corpo de um leopardo e seu pescoço era longo, quase do tamanho do corpo, verde e escamoso, suas cabeças eram de gato, mas seus olhos eram vermelhos, sua língua era bifurcada e de suas presas escorria um líquido verde.

Quando Annabeth percebeu as criaturas já haviam partido para o ataque.


	2. Chapter 2

_— Só mais uma coisa — disse ele. — Se este alguém, que nos juntou... se ele é um inimigo em comum... o que faremos se precisarmos um do outro para lutar contra ele? Como entro em contato com você?_

_Eu considerei isso. Então tomei uma decisão precipitada._

_— Posso escrever algo em sua mão?_

_Carter Kane - O filho de Sobek_

**Percy**

Percy acordou naquela manhã com a sensação de que algo importante estava para acontecer.

Bom, era domingo, então não era nada relacionado a faculdade, hoje ele iria encontrar seus amigos no Central Park, já que Jason apareceu.

Ele até cogitou a possibilidade de um ataque, afinal cinco semideuses, sendo dois deles filhos dos Três Grandes, juntos ao ar livre é como se estivessem pedindo por uma atençãozinha dos monstros.

Logo após a guerra contra Gaia, Jason, Frank e Hazel voltaram para o acampamento Júpiter, ambos os acampamentos montaram uma parceria e os semideuses podem escolher em qual ficar e também se locomover de um para o outro.

De vez em quando Hazel e Frank aparecem para visitar, mas Jason é um pouco mais difícil já que é _Praetor_ e deve cumprir com suas funções, mas ele não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de Piper então sempre que tem uma folga ele aparece.

Aquela deveria ser uma tarde agradável, Percy já estava ficando mal acostumado com a tranquilidade de seus dias, ele e Annabeth acabaram de juntar as coisas e foram morar juntos em um apartamento nos arredores de Long Island e tudo estava saindo perfeitamente bem.

Ah, como ele se enganara.

O peito de Percy queimava.

Ele derrotara os lestrigões, mas não havia sido fácil e isso o fez se lembrar de quando encontrou um pela primeira vez, quando tinha quatorze anos e fora resgatar os irmãos Nico e Bianca Di Ângelo, claro que na época ele não havia conseguido, as caçadoras de Ártemis é que os salvaram do Dr. Espinheiro.

Agora ele se vira para ajudar Annabeth, esta lutava usando somente um par de adagas contra as duas campe enquanto os outros lutavam contra... o quê em nome de Poseidon eram aquelas coisas?!

Percy pega contracorrente que está ao seu lado e ataca de surpresa uma das Campe que tentava desarmar Annabeth, ele a corta ao meio com sua espada separando exatamente sua parte mulher de sua parte dragão e em seguida lhe perfura no coração (pelo menos ele supôs que fosse lá). Annabeth aproveita a distração da outra Campe e lhe arranca a cabeça, ambas se tornam pó em questão de segundos.

O peito dele doía, estava ficando enferrujado pois já fazia tempo que não lutava desse jeito, com a queda de Gaia a situação acalmou-se e agora o semideus anda bastante ocupado com a faculdade e só treina durante o verão, no acampamento Meio Sangue onde ele agora é instrutor.

Percy estava no último ano da faculdade de Biologia Marinha e, por mais incrível que pareça, seu tempo livre é dedicado aos trabalhos e estudos, aquele dia era uma exceção já que Jason viera visitar os amigos. Ele nem se lembrava quando havia sido a última vez que pegara Contracorrente, sua espada.

Sim, eles eram atacados por monstros durante o ano, mas digamos que são conhecidos entre os seres bestiais e estes preferem não arriscar, somente um ou outro que não os conhecem.

Annabeth para ao seu lado e olha seus amigos lutando, Piper usava sua adaga e tentava usar seu charme nas criaturas e funcionava por um tempo, elas ficavam confusas, mas logo voltavam a si. Léo tirava tudo quanto é engenhocas de seu cinto e também utilizava de seu fogo para atacar, já Jason estava lutando com sua lança de Ouro Imperial e invocava uma tempestade de raios diretamente nas criaturas gato de pescoço longo.

Porém suas tentativas eram em vão, as criaturas pareciam apenas se enfurecer ainda mais a cada ataque e os golpes dos semideuses pareciam mais lentos a cada momento.

– Temos que achar um jeito de derrotar essas coisas! - Annie diz ainda ofegante - Jason e Léo já estão ficando fracos de tanto usarem seus poderes.

Percy assente. - Mas o quê são essas coisas?! Perecem gatos que descenderam de Braquiossauros cujo os avós são dragões.

Annabeth não consegue evitar rir da analogia de seu namorado. - Elas me são familiares, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde, mas não são gregas - Ela fala preocupada - Eu conheço todos os monstros gregos e esses definitivamente não fazem parte do grupo.

Percy gela, se lembra do dia, há quatro anos atrás, quando não fora capaz de derrotar um crocodilo gigante porque este não era grego. Ele não contou a Annabeth, pois quem quer que tenha feito aquilo fez para o juntar àquele garoto na esperança de criar confusão. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem menos pessoas correriam o risco. As coisas haviam ficado óbvias (Percy não era TÃO lerdo assim), apesar de ambos não falarem, ele era do lado grego e o garoto era do lado egípcio.

– Acha que podem ser egípcias? - Ele arrisca, não devia meter seus amigo nisso, mas se for verdade eles não conseguirão derrotá-las.

Annabeth franze a testa confusa. - Porque você acha... - Ela arregala os olhos - Isso! Sepopardos!

– Saúde. - Diz Percy.

Annabeth rosna. - São criaturas egípcias, seres do caos, mas eu não entendo. Como...

O filho de Poseidon fecha os olhos e suspira e não consegue prestar atenção no que a namorada fala. Ele tinha esperança de que esse dia não iria chegar, mas está acontecendo. Monstros gregos e egípcios atacando juntos significa que quem quer que tenha criado aquela confusão há quatro anos resolveu dar as caras e Percy sabia que sozinhos os gregos não conseguiriam vencer.

– Nós não conseguiremos derrotá-los. - Ele diz interrompendo a fala de Annabeth sobre um Deus com cabeça de cachorro. - Nossas armas não funcionarão neles.

A filha de Atena o olha preocupada. - Como você sabe sobre isso? Percy, está me escondendo algo?

Quando o garoto desenhou aquele hieróglifo em sua mão, Percy sabia que estava entrando em um território perigoso e desejou nunca precisar chamá-lo.

Mas não havia alternativa.

– Percy o quê... - Annabeth não completa a frase ao ver algo brilhar na mão de seu namorado. Um um hieróglifo que ela reconhece de suas aulas de história, o Olho de Hórus.

– Di Imortales. - Ela sussurra. - No que em nome dos Deuses você foi se meter?

Mas Percy não reponde, está concentrado e a única palavra que sai de seus lábios é:

_– Carter._


	3. Chapter 3

_Mas da próxima vez... bem, eu tenho medo que não tenhamos tanta sorte._

_Em algum lugar há um garoto chamado Percy com um hieróglifo secreto em sua mão. E eu tenho a sensação de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou acordar no meio da noite e ouvir uma palavra, falada urgentemente em minha mente: _Carter_._

_Carter Kane - O filho de Sobek_

**Carter**

– Está oficialmente aberto o Torneio de Hockey com Shabtis! - Félix diz seguido por aplausos e gritarias do aprendizes. - _Se-kebeb_. - Ele prossegue.

Logo hieróglifos "_Faça Frio"_ brilham no chão esculpidos em gelo.

O chão inteiro fica revestido de gelo branco, transformando o Grande Salão em uma enorme pista de patinação.

Alguns aprendizes mais jovens acabam escorregando no piso de gelo causando uma onda de risos e vaias. Os aprendizes mais experientes colocam em ação seus Shabtis de batalha que naquele momento estão vestidos com trajes de hockey segurando bastões e usando patins, Khufu grita e cospe coco (que ele devorava) em todos nas proximidades, o babuíno também usava uniforme de hockey e se prepara para jogar. Carter assiste a cena empolgado, hoje ele liberou o Grande Salão para fazerem este torneio (que eles vinham há meses insistindo para fazer) e foi bastante trabalhoso tirar todos os objetos do local, mas ao ver a animação dos jovens na sala fez valer a pena o esforço.

– Você parece um velho olhando para seus netos que cresceram com esse sorriso nostálgico na cara. - Uma voz irritante fala ao lado de Carter.

– Sempre fazendo ótimas comparações Sadie. - Ele responde sarcástico sem olhar para a irmã que agora havia se colocado ao seu lado.

Ela dá de ombros. - É um dom natural.

Carter revira os olhos, mas de relance ele pode ver a irmã com o mesmo sorriso, embora um pouco mais discreto.

O shabti de Jaz cai no chão e se quebra criando um coro de "Ooooh" dos mais jovens, outro shabti em forma de unicórnio (?) saltita pelo salão até chegar em Shalby que o agarra.

– É TÃO FOFINHO! - Ela grita de modo psicótico.

Sadie balança a cabeça. - Eu nunca mais vou deixar essa garota assistir Meu Malvado Favorito. - E Carter ri.

O vigésimo primeiro Nomo vinha recebendo cada vez mais aprendizes, de modo que eles já tinham que dividi-los em turmas para treiná-los, agora com todos ali reunidos Carter percebe que o espaço na Mansão do Brooklyn está ficando pequeno.

– Ah Não Félix! Colocar seus pinguins para atrapalhar é trapaça! - Sadie grita sorrindo para o jovem.

Fazia tempo que Carter não a via sorrir desse jeito, uns dois anos, antes de Walt morrer.

Walt sempre fora um grande amigo e por isso sua morte abalou a todos no Vigésimo Primeiro Nomo, mas foi Sadie quem mais sofreu e quem mais teve dificuldade de seguir em frente afinal era sua namorada. E o fato de Anúbis desaparecer logo após isso não a ajudou muito.

Não que Carter culpasse o Deus, depois que derrotaram Apófis todas as entidades divinas se retiraram para seja lá onde elas ficam e nunca mais apareceram. Quando Walt se foi Anúbis, que estava hospedado em seu corpo, teve que voltar para o mundo inferior e assim como os outros não tinha permissão para aparecer. Mas ele achava que Sadie se ressentia por nenhum dos dois lhe contar que Anúbis não estava conseguindo segurar a maldição de Walt, ele simplesmente morreu, do nada.

Ele repara as manchas escuras abaixo dos olhos da irmã. - Você parece cansada, não dormiu direito?

Sadie faz uma expressão como se lembrasse de algo ruim e suspira. - Tive um sonho ruim - Carter nada fala, já estava acostumado com os pesadelos dela depois que o namorado se fora. - Vou descansar, mas antes, tenho que terminar aquela maldita reportagem para o jornal da faculdade.

Carter observa enquanto sua irmã desaparece nas escadas em direção aos quartos e volta a olhar o jogo.

Zia estava no lado oposto do salão, estava cercada pelas crianças do Nomo, o pequeno Mathew estava sentado em seu colo, ele era o mais jovem dos aprendizes com apenas quatro anos de idade. Ela segurava suas mãos tentando ajudá-lo a criar seu próprio Shabti e o garoto estava com uma careta tentando decifrar o que estava criando.

Zia estava maravilhosa como sempre, as crianças sempre gostam dela e ela tem um cuidado especial com as pestes. Ela ergue o olhar e encontra o do namorado que a observava com um sorriso bobo no rosto e acena, Carter vai até a namorada e quando chega lhe dá um beijo.

– EEEEEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - As crianças gritam em coro fazendo o casal rir.

Zia tira Mathew de seu colo e este sai correndo com os amigos para escorregar de barriga no gelo.

Ela ri. - Não dá para negar, esse pessoal sabe como se divertir.

Carter suspira. - Quero ver fazer eles limparem a bagunça.

– Você consegue, eles te respeitam.

Carter sorri. - Eu vou descansar um pouco, você acha que consegue ficar de olho?

– Claro que sim! Jaz vai me ajudar, qualquer coisa eu dou um grito.

– HA! Você gritando,eu pago para ver.

Zia lhe dá um tapa no ombro. - Se manda daqui! - Fazendo o namorado rir.

Carter se despede com outro beijo e vai para seu quarto.

Ao fechar a porta do cômodo ele percebe que o som das brincadeiras não pode ser abafado, ele poderia usar magia para isso, mas então não conseguiria ouvir se precisassem de ajuda. Ao lado, no quarto de sua irmã, ele ouve a música alta, _Highway to Hell_ do AC/DC, o gosto de sua irmã melhorou consideravelmente nos últimos anos e agora ele não se importa quando ela liga seu som no último volume, como ela gosta de fazer quando está fazendo seus trabalhos da faculdade.

Ele se atira com vontade em sua cama, não vai conseguir dormir com essa barulheira, mas pode descansar pelo menos. Ficara acordado até tarde na noite anterior terminando um trabalho (ao contrário da irmã ele não deixa para última hora) e as crianças o tiraram cedo da cama para arrumarem o salão.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas concentrado nos sons em sua volta, as gritarias dos aprendizes, a voz de Zia chamando-lhes a atenção, a música de Sadie, os berros de Khufu, os sons dos pinguins de Félix, Carter talvez tenha cochilado em algum momento e desperta quando um som chama sua atenção... não, uma voz.

_Carter_

Ele consegue ouvir apesar de toda a barulheira no andar de baixo. O som saiu fraco, como se o vento que entrava pela janela do quarto sussurrasse seu nome, mas Carter entendia do que se tratava e não era o vento.

Algo se aperta no estômago dele, por anos desejava que esse dia nunca chegasse e de fato conforme o tempo passava mais acreditava que fora tudo um sonho maluco, mas ele ouvira com toda clareza, seu nome sussurrado pelo símbolo de chamado que ele tem. E só havia uma pessoa no mundo que possuía essa marca.

Ele havia decidido contar para Sadie sobre o ocorrido daquele dia, mas temia, sim Carter Kane estava com medo de seja lá quem que tivesse feito aquilo fizesse algo contra sua irmã, por isso resolveu manter segredo até mesmo desta. Mas agora ele vai precisar da ajuda dela, dava para sentir o desespero na voz que o chama, um pedido de socorro.

Ele sai da cama em um pulo, de algum modo ele sabia onde deveria ir, pega suas coisas e se dirige para o quarto da irmã.

Percy lhe chamava.


	4. Chapter 4

_"O amor não é uma brincadeira! Não é a suavidade das flores! É trabalho pesado, uma busca que nunca termina. Exige tudo de você, especialmente a verdade. Somente então lhe concede recompensas."_

_Cupido - A Casa de Hades_

**Sadie**

Sadie arranca mais uma folha de seu bloco de anotações e a joga na lixeira ao seu lado que já transbordava de papéis amassados.

– Porque eu fui aceitar fazer isso!? - Ela resmunga para si mesma.

A maga ficou muito feliz quando lhe ofereceram a oportunidade de escrever no jornal da faculdade e, conforme saísse seu trabalho, ganhar uma coluna neste posteriormente. Como era apenas uma caloura aceitou na hora de tão empolgada que ficou com a ideia.

A reportagem era simples, ela deveria divulgar sobre um professor que recentemente faleceu e conversar com os estudantes sobre o quanto ele marcou seus anos de estudo e sobre o que ele beneficiou para a Faculdade. Mas quando Sadie conversou com os alunos saíam apenas freses como: "_Não era aquele velho com um andar estranho que gostava de bater em todos com sua bengala?_" ou "_Ele morreu? Sério?! Como é que eu sou o último a receber as boas novas?!_"

Isso mesmo, o cara era odiado por todos no Campus e estava difícil para a loira escrever sobre seus "benefícios" deixados antes de falecer.

Ok, não era bem _apenas_ por isso, Sadie encontrava dificuldade para se concentrar porque ela tivera uma visita durante a noite e fora levada até o salão dos tronos onde Ísis, Bastet, Tot e Anúbis lhe contaram sobre uma guerra que ela e o irmão precisam impedir, mas ela ficara tão abalada com o reencontro que tentou passar o dia inteiro se distraindo e tentando não pensar no assunto (estava esperando pegar o irmão sozinho para poder conversar), mesmo assim era um pouco difícil se concentrar quando a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era aquele maldito Deus dos papéis higiênicos.

Seu som começa a tocar uma música lenta,_ With or without you _de U2 e seus olhos começam a marejar. Ela não sabe o que aconteceu, apenas deu vontade de chorar e agora lá estavam as lágrimas que ela não deixava saírem há um bom tempo.

Ela suspira limpando o rosto e pega mais uma vez suas anotações de entrevistas e lê em voz alta:

"Gregory Stuart Mitchell faleceu na tarde de quarta-feira por ataque cardíaco aos setenta e e quatro anos..."

_Como é que esse cara não se aposentou?!_

"... Seu velório ocorrera no dia seguinte e este fora sepultado no Cemitério Crematório Fallen Angels..."

Ela fica surpresa, aquele cemitério trazia lembranças para a jovem, um tanto recentes até e por incrível que pareça não era do Deus dos Mortos.

Ela larga tudo na mesa de volta, não está conseguindo prestar atenção na reportagem, está cansada e com sono, afinal não dormira depois que retornou do Salão dos Tronos, ela deita a cabeça e adormece ali mesmo em cima de seus trabalhos e suas anotações, tentando esquecer de suas preocupações.

Ela sonha... não é bem um sonho, mas sim uma lembrança...

_Sadie perambulava pelas ruas escuras e sujas de Nova Yorque, não queria voltar para a Mansão ainda por isso resolveu continuar a caminhar._

_Ao passar por um cemitério com um grande letreiro de ferro escuro: "Cemitério Crematório Fallen Angels" ela não consegue conter a força que a atrai para o local e quando deu por si já estava lá dentro andando por entre os túmulos._

_Ao parar de frente para a estátua de um anjo ela lê o epitáfio: "Nada espero , nada temo, sou livre!" e não consegue conter o sorriso, _aqui alguém que partiu sem arrependimentos_ pensa ela e fica imaginando se quem quer que esteja sob este chão recebe visitas, se deixou alguém que amava para trás ou se fora encontrá-la do outro lado._

_Lágrimas correm por seu rosto ao se lembrar daquele que ela perdeu, já fazia um ano e mesmo assim estava difícil de superar. Ela se senta ao lado do túmulo e chora com vontade, enfia a cabeça nos joelhos e encharca suas calças jeans surradas com as lágrimas._

_Um barulho chama sua atenção._

_Ela ergue a cabeça em direção ao som e vê um garoto, devia ser um ano mais velho que ela e vestia jeans escuros, camiseta de banda e botas de combate, seus cabelos eram negros como a noite assim como seus olhos. Sadie repara que ele segura uma caixa em formato de casinha em uma das mãos, caixinha esta que contrasta suas cores berrantes com o ar sombrio do jovem._

_Ele a encara curioso e não fala nada, já Sadie bufa tentando segurar o riso._

_– Não está um pouco grandinho para comer Mc Lanche Feliz?_

_O garoto faz uma careta. - É bom, eu gosto e como! - Ele diz dando de ombros._

_– O que você está fazendo em um cemitério a essa hora? - Ela pergunta curiosa._

_Ele levanta uma sobrancelha. - Disse a garota que está sentada em um túmulo. - Murmura. - Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, eu gosto de vir aqui ás vezes. E você?_

Ah, você sabe_, pensa ela, _só passando todo o tempo livre que eu tenho perambulando por cemitérios com a esperança de que apareça Anúbis, você sabe, aquele Deus dos mortos com cabeça de chacal...

_– Gosto de ler os epitáfios e ficar imaginando como eram essas pessoas em vida. - Ela responde e não deixa de ser verdade já que ela realmente estava a fazer isso._

_Ele ergue a sobrancelha novamente, deve ter visto as lágrimas por seu rosto, mas nada fala._

_Seu estômago ronca._

_O garoto da uma risadinha. - Que pena que você não gosta, eu até poderia lhe oferecer um pedaço. - Ele vai até ela, se senta no chão ao seu lado e começa a comer o hambúrguer._

_Ronco._

_– CARA! Isso é muito bom. - Ele fala para ninguém em especial olhando para seu alimento._

_– Vai ficar comendo essa coisa aqui mesmo?! - Sadie pergunta irritada._

_– Os incomodados que se retirem._

_Ela bufa, mas não sai, é orgulhosa demais para isso._

_– Eu adoro aquela. - O garoto aponta para um túmulo onde há os dizeres: "Me tirem daqui, eu estava brincando!"_

_Sadie não consegue controlar e solta uma gargalhada. - Senso de humor póstumo! Não há limite quando se há criatividade._

_Seu estômago ronca novamente e ela ruboriza de vergonha._

_– Aqui! - O rapaz ergue um hambúrguer._

_Ela ergue uma sobrancelha. - Você tinha um extra aí o tempo todo?!_

_Ele rola os olhos. - Você não pode simplesmente agradecer?!_

_Ela pega o hambúrguer e murmura um "obrigada" sem vontade fazendo o garoto rir. Ambos ficam ali sentados, comendo e indicando seus epitáfios favoritos e criando histórias de vida (e morte) para as pessoas que ali jaziam._

_Fazia tempo que ela não se distraia dessa maneira, por um momento ela esquecera todas as suas preocupações e motivos que a levaram para aquele lugar._

_– A propósito, eu sou Sadie Kane. - Ela diz._

_Ele sorri e se vira para olhá-la com seus olhos profundamente negros. - Prazer Sadie, eu sou Nico, Nico Di Ângelo._

Uma batida forte desperta Sadie que pula de susto se esquecendo de que estava sentada em uma cadeira e cai no chão.

_Droga! Porque eu tive que sonhar com isso?!_ Ela pragueja mentalmente.

Outro barulho alto faz a maga perceber que o som vinha de batidas em sua porta, ela se arrasta para abri-la e dá de cara com seu irmão pálido.

– O que houve?! Parece até que a Zia encontrou suas revistas escondidas embaixo do colchão! - Ela diz ao ver a expressão apavorada de Carter.

– Preciso de você! - Ele diz. - E agora.

As palavras de Ísis ecoam em sua cabeça: "_Quando seu irmão lhe chamar, não questione, confie nele e o ajude no que precisar._"

Ela suspira. - Espere que eu vou pegar minhas coisas.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Chegou a hora, garotos, é guerra_

_O que estamos esperando?_

_Por que ainda não quebramos as regras?"_

_Some Nights - Fun_

**Annabeth**

– Percy! - Annabeth grita para o namorado enquanto joga uma adaga em um sepopardo tentando chamar sua atenção. - Não sei mais quanto tempo vamos conseguir segurá-los!

Percy puxa água de um hidrante fazendo uma bagunça e joga na outra criatura que se distrai e escorrega. - Logo ele vai chegar! - Grita de volta para a namorada. O sepopardo se vira rapidamente furioso com o filho de Poseidon e quase o acerta com suas presas. - Eu espero. - Murmura mais baixo.

– Onde estão Jason e Leo?! - A loira pergunta preocupada enquanto desvia de um "bote" do monstro.

– Eles conseguiram levar os outros dois mais para o centro do parque. - Percy consegue falar ofegante. - Só espero que Piper esteja conseguindo segurar as autoridades...

O sepopardo lhe dá uma cabeçada e o joga longe até bater em uma árvore.

– PERCY! - Annabeth corre até o namorado que geme de dor no chão. Quando vê que ele está bem ela sorri.

– Você está perdendo o jeito Cabeça de Alga!

Ele dá uma risada fraca e faz uma careta ao sentir dor. - Me dá um desconto Sabidinha! Ando muito ocupado treinando o cérebro.

Annabeth estava pronta para lhe dar uma resposta, mas os sepopardos os atacam novamente. Ela gira e tira outra adaga de sua botinhas e Percy rola no chão desviando de um golpe da criatura, pega Contracorrente em seu bolso (que havia voltado para lá como sempre) e tenta cortar a cabeça de gato, mas sem resultado.

A filha de Atena está assustada, sim é incrível, mas é a verdade. Ela não consegue ver Leo ou Jason e está preocupada com os amigos. Nenhuma de suas armas fazem efeito nas criaturas, eles estão esgotados de energia e segundo Percy nada do que eles fizerem vai conseguir afetar fisicamente os monstros, apenas deixá-los irritados. Porém, seu namorado também diz, há alguém que consegue. _Carter_. Esse fora o nome dito pelo filho de Poseidon e também pela garota de seu sonho, Sadie.

_Quem serão esses dois?_

Annabeth com seu rápido raciocínio já chegara a uma conclusão no momento em que descobrira que criaturas eram aquelas, mas preferiria ficar na ignorância. Se o que ela deduziu ser verdade eles estão se metendo em algo grande. E não será fácil passar por isso.

_E desde quando é?_

Uma das criaturas derruba Percy e está prestes a lhe morder. Annabeth grita o nome do namorado apesar de que tal ato não irá lhe ajudar. Uma sombra surge ao lado deles e uma espada negra sai desta acertando a boca aberta do sepopardo, este, como todas as vezes, não é machucado, mas fica bastante desconcertado por quase engolir a arma.

Um garoto sai das sombras e Annabeth nunca ficara tão feliz de ver o filho de Hades, ele estava com suas habituais botas de combate e calças negras rasgadas nos joelhos, uma camiseta de alguma banda e um sobretudo preto e longo (apesar de não estar frio). Nico invoca um exército de esqueletos que começam a lutar contra as criaturas de pescoço longo, distraindo-as. Ele estica a mão e ajuda Percy a se levantar.

– Isso irá distraí-los por um tempo. - Ele fala para ninguém em especial olhando para os esqueletos.

– Nico! - Annabeth abraça o jovem e este fica sem saber o que fazer

– Bem na hora cara! - Percy lhe dá um tapinha nas costas. - Mas como soube?

– Tenho minhas fontes. - Ele responde. - Mas digamos que já estamos com problemas no Mundo Inferior com eles.

– Eles? - O filho de Poseidon pergunta temeroso.

Nico assente. - Egípcios.

Tanto Percy quanto Annabeth ficam tensos.

Annabeth abre a boca pronta para iniciar uma série de perguntas quando um som chama a atenção dos semideuses. Um grito parecido com o de uma águia.

Os três olham para cima e não acreditam no que veem.

– Aquilo é um grifo?! - Annabeth grita.

– Aquilo está segurando um barco?! - Percy grita ao mesmo tempo.

E realmente era verdade, por mais absurdo que a ideia parecesse havia um grifo gigante sustentando uma espécia de barco com correntes e dentro dele havias duas pessoas que pareciam lutar contra três aves negras gigantes que atacavam o animal.

– Droga! - Nico resmunga. - São fúrias, eu falei para meu pai me deixar cuidar disso! - O filho de Hades resmunga enquanto os semideuses assistem a luta impotentes.

Uma das pessoas que estava no barco cai para fora, mas continua se segurando na borda do transporte, pendurada apenas por uma das mãos. Annabeth arregala os olhos ao reconhecê-la de seu sonho.

– Sadie. - Nico murmura o nome da garota surpreendendo a filha de Atena. Ele parecia bastante confuso.

Uma fúria ataca a garota e esta cai.

**Sadie**

Enquanto sobrevoavam Nova Iorque Carter lhe contara tudo sobre o que aconteceu há quatro anos atrás. Quando ele encontrou um garoto lutando contra um Filho de Sobek e este conseguia controlar a água e que, deduziu seu irmão, era relacionado a Deuses gregos.

Sadie ficara preocupada (depois de ficar irritada e estapear seu irmão por não lhe contar nada por quatro anos) afinal Já haviam sido avisados sobre manter-se longe de Long Island (de onde vinha esse garoto) e sua mãe lhe alertara sobre outros perigos envolvendo outros Deuses.

Quando sobrevoavam o Central Park Sadie ouviu sirenes e logo adiante localizou uma grande quantidade de viaturas juntas com dois caminhões de bombeiros.

_O que diabos eles "enxergaram" para chamar tudo isso?_! A maga se pergunta.

Ela reparou que havia uma garota de cabelos castanhos conversando com as autoridades e por incrível que pareça eles não pareciam muito preocupados em ver a confusão que se desenrola no parque.

– São muitos. - Carter comenta também olhando para os policiais.

– Isso é mau! - Sadie olha para o irmão. - Seja lá o que aquela garota estiver fazendo eu não sei se vai adiantar por muito tempo. Temos que acabar logo com isso para não atrair mais atenção.

Carter assente e Freak grasna, os irmão olham para o centro do parque onde veem dois garotos tentando lutar contra dois sepopardos. A loira tem impressão de que um deles está pegando fogo enquanto o outro usa uma lança que parece sair raios desta.

– Ali! - Carter aponta para um outro local onde há mais duas criaturas gatos de pescoço longo. Com estas há um garoto e uma garota e ambos parecem com dificuldades na luta.

– Percy. - Carter sussurra e logo Sadie compreende que seu irmão reconhece o "amigo".

Assim que chegaram ao seu destino são atacados por três criaturas de feições horrorosas, com asas negras como as de um morcego, seus olhos eram vermelhos e causavam arrepios em Sadie, seu hálito tinha um odor pútrido e ácido e elas transpassavam maldade pura.

Freak, o grifo, começa a se debater com os golpes das criaturas, Carter agarra sua kopesh e tenta acertá-las. Sadie agarra sua varinha e está prestes a invocar hieróglifos de ataque quando uma das bestas se joga contra o barco desequilibrando a maga que cai. Ela consegue se segurar na borda, mas o monstro ataca novamente e está é obrigada a se soltar.

_Sério?! Eu lutei contra Apófis, salvei o mundo do Caos e vou morrer porque caí de um barco carregado por um grifo que é atacado por bestas morcegos gigantes e malcheirosas?!_Sadie pensa enquanto cai.

Ela vê o chão, reza para que o gramado seja fofinho, em algum momento se soltara de sua varinha, ela fecha os olhos com força pronta para para sentir o impacto da queda.

Mas este não vem.

Algo... algo não, alguém se joga contra Sadie de modo que diminui a força com que ela seria jogada ao chão. Eles rolam pela grama até baterem em uma árvore, seja lá quem a ajudou está deitado por cima da maga e esta sente uma contusão e geme de dor.

– Você está bem? - A pessoa pergunta.

Sadie fica em choque ao reconhecer a voz, pois ela havia ouvido essa mesma há pouco tempo. Em seu sonho.

– Nico?! - Ela olha para o moreno com olhos arregalados.

Ele dá um sorriso torto. - Eu bem que senti que você tinha uma aura de encrenca. - Diz enquanto se levanta.

– Nico! - O monstro horrendo aparece encarando o garoto com fúria. - Não se meta entre mim e minha presa!

Nico bufa. - É você que está se metendo aqui. Eu disse para o meu pai que iria cuidar disso!

Sadie encarava incrédula os dois tendo uma conversa não tão amigável, mas como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

Um grito chama a atenção da loira para seu irmão, as correntes do barco arrebentaram o deixando pendurado apenas por uma delas. Carter se segura pendurado no barco pendente e as outras duas mulheres-morcego sobrevoam à sua volta como urubus.

– Carter! - Sadie corre em direção ao irmão (apesar de ele ainda estar no ar). Nico segura seu braço sem tirar os olhos do monstro.

– Saiam daqui Megera! Não me obrigue a mandá-las para o Tártaro e você sabe que eu posso fazer isso.

A monstrenga parece vacilar por um momento, mas logo a expressão de ódio retorna ao seu rosto horrendo.

– Seu pai...

– Meu pai disse que eu poderia resolver isso e eu o irei fazer! - Ele corta a fala da criatura.

Sadie olha preocupada para seu irmão, ele ainda está pendurado e parece tentar encontrar algo em sua sacola, mas está difícil quando se está pendurado á uns vinte metros do chão. Nico parece estar tendo uma DR com o monstro e ela não entende nada do que eles estão falando.

Nico sorri. - Mas - Ele continua. - Se não quiserem ir eu tenho certeza que há alguém louco para brincar com vocês. - Ele aponta para sua direita e ambas olham para onde ele indica.

Sadie vê um garoto moreno ao longe, junto com uma garota loira (os mesmos que ela avistara anteriormente), os dois estão correndo em direção à Carter.

O monstro faz um som horrível estrangulado. - Percy Jackson!

– Sim, Percy Jackson. - Repete Nico.

A criatura nem hesita, sai voando em direção às suas companheiras. Logo as três desaparecem em uma fumaça negra. Sadie agradece mentalmente, mas seu irmão ainda está em risco e ela corre até ele.

Carter não consegue mais se segurar e cai, sua irmã grita e pega sua varinha que se encontrava no chão para ajudá-lo, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele é atingido por uma onda gigante que o faz descer lentamente.

A maga suspira aliviada (apesar de não estar entendendo nada) e vai até o irmão, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. - Você está bem?

– Melhor do que estaria se tivesse me espatifado no chão. - Carter diz entre tosses.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha. - Carter Kane,você está fazendo piadas?!

Seu irmão revira os olhos e ela ri lhe dando a mão para ajudá-lo. Logo o casal de antes aparece e Carter cumprimenta o garoto moreno de olhos verdes.

– Essa é Annabeth, minha namorada. - Percy apresenta a garota loira de olhos cinzentos.

Carter indica a irmã. - Está é...

– Sadie. - Annabeth interrompe Carter e fica vermelha ao ver que falara em voz alta.

– Como você sabe meu nome?

Ela abre a boca para responder, mas Nico aparece ofegante.

– Os esqueletos não vão segurar por muito mais tempo.

Sadie assente. - Carter, você cuida destes. - Ela se vira para o "garoto do cemitério". - Nico, onde estão os outros?

As sobrancelhas de Percy se levantam. - Já tiveram a oportunidade de se apresentarem? - Ele diz dando um sorriso insinuante para o amigo.

Nico sorri. - Tivemos a oportunidade há dois anos atrás.

Carter olha confuso para a irmã e esta ruboriza.

_Droga Sadie! Não é hora para ficar envergonhada! Você parece uma colegial boba!_ Ela se xinga mentalmente.

Um barulho alto chama atenção do grupo e estes veem que um dos esqueletos que lutavam contra os monstros se destruiu.

– Vem, eu lhe mostro onde estão os outros! - Nico diz e Sadie o segue acompanhada de Annabeth

Os três chegam aonde estava os outros dois rapazes que assistem dois esqueletos distraindo os monstros.

– Eu devia saber que tinha uma mãozinha sua. - O garotio loiro diz se dirigindo a Nico e apertando sua mão.

– Garotos esta é Sadie. - Annabeth a apresenta. - Estes são Jason - Ela indica o loiro - e Leo. - Ela indica o moreno de cabelos ondulados. - Sadie pode derrotar essas criaturas. - Ela volta a se dirigir aos rapazes.

– Sério?! - Leo pergunta incrédulo. - Não me leve a mal, mas nós já tentamos de tudo e nem arranhamos essas coisas.

A descrença do garoto deixa Sadie um tando irritada.

Mas ela sorri. - Então com licença e deixem a mamãe mostrar como se faz.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Finalmente ele apenas suspirou e olhou para mim._

_— Eu realmente estou começando a odiar você._

_— Me odiar? — protestei — Eu estou jorrando sangue aqui! E você que começou tudo isso por me chamar de meio-sangue!"_

_Carter Kane - O filho de Sobek_

**Carter**

Carter observava enquanto sua irmã desaparecia por entre as árvores do parque.

Ele ouve um suspiro atrás de si e se vira para Percy que também olhava para aquele lugar. Ele estava mais velho (claro, afinal já se passaram quatro anos), devia estar com vinte e um agora, um ano mais velho que o mago. Ele vestia a mesma camiseta de quando eles se encontraram só que agora Carter conseguia ler o que havia escrito nela: _Acampamento Meio Sangue_. Da última vez a roupa se encontrava destruída e ele fora incapaz de decifrar o que nela havia e agora que descobrira tudo fazia sentido.

Meio Sangue.

Percy perguntara naquela vez de qual deus Carter era filho e na hora ele ficara totalmente confuso, mas depois fez deduções e agora as confirmou.

Percy Jackson era filho de um deus. Semideus.

Um som chama a atenção de ambos e eles veem que o último esqueleto que segurava os monstros desapareceu.

Percy olha sorrindo para Carter. - Não vai dar um belo soco nessas criaturas?

Carter não consegue evitar rir afinal Percy conhecia muito bem o poder do Punho de Hórus (longa história).

– Na verdade dá para destruí-las com algo mais simples. - O mago fala pegando sua kopesh. - Ah e... fica mais longe dessa vez, não quero acertá-lo de novo para depois você tentar me afogar.

Percy dá uma risada. Pode-se perceber que apesar de aparentar mais velho e mais maduro este não perdeu a expressão divertida e o ar rebelde que paira sobre si. Carter ainda consegue olhar para Percy e pensar: _Encrenca._

Ele de repente fica sério. - Por um momento pensei que você não fosse vir.

– Por um momento eu também. - Carter murmura para si, mas o outro ouve e dá um sorriso com uma mistura de "Sinto muito" com "É meu amigo, estamos ferrados".

Carter suspira e corre em direção aos sepopardos. Ele queria deixar os dois próximos um do outro para fazer o que planejava.O mago agradece mentalmente pelas aulas de luta e agilidade que seu tio Amós insistiu que os membros do Vigésimo Primeiro Nomo fizessem.

Um sepopardo pula para cima de Carter e este desvia do ataque, um pouco do líquido que saía de suas presas cai em seu braço e ele grita de dor quando o veneno corrói e queima no local.

O outro monstro vai atrás de Percy e ele pega sua espada dourada começando uma luta inútil com a criatura. Carter gira desviando de outro ataque e acerta as costas do monstro com sua kopesh e o sepopardo urra de dor com o ferimento.

Uma enorme explosão vem do outro lado do parque chamando a atenção dos garotos e até mesmo dos monstros-gato.

Percy olha apavorado, provavelmente preocupado com seus amigos e namorada. Carter apenas geme frustrado.

– Droga Sadie! - Ele grita como se ela fosse ouvir - Você não consegue ser discreta?! Não consegue ficar uma luta sem ha-dizar alguém?!

Percy olha confuso para o mago, mas logo volta a si pois o sepopardo o ataca novamente assim como o outro vai para Carter.

– Percy! Traga esta para cá! - Carter grita ao ver que o semideus estava se afastando com o monstro.

O outro assente e começa uma série de golpes em sequência que acabam não dando brecha para o sepopardo atacar e só lhe resta recuar até onde se encontra os outros dois.

Por um momento Carter sente uma pontada de inveja pela agilidade de Percy, é óbvio que ele é bem mais poderoso que o mago e que suas experiências com lutas são bem maiores.

Os dois sepopardos agora ficam um do lado do outro e Carter rapidamente pega em sua bolsa uma corda mágica.

– Wow! - Percy fala sorrindo - Eu me lembro disto.

Ele não consegue evitar sorrir ao se lembrar de Percy amarrado e segurando a espada parecendo um alce de único chifre. Na época não fora tão engraçado já que o mago estava machucado e jorrando sangue por causa de um machucado feito pelo próprio Percy (outra longa história).

Carter joga a corda nos monstros.

– _Tas!_

Os hieróglifos para "amarrar" aparecem e a corda automaticamente se estica enrolando os longos pescoços dos sepopardos.

O mago pega sua kopesh e dá um salto abaixando a arma e cortando de uma só vez a cabeças das criaturas.

Os dois garotos estavam ofegantes, Carter faz um som de dor quando meche em seu ferimento, ele pega uma poção para cura e sua bolsa e a bebe. Logo a dor vai aliviando.

Percy se atira sentado no chão, ele estava todo sujo de terra e com alguns cortes pequenos no rosto e braço, ele mexe em sua espada e esta se transforma em uma simples caneta esferográfica dourada.

Carter se atira ao seu lado e deita na grama tentando controlar a respiração.

– De nada.

Percy ri.

Uns cinco minutos depois aparecem Sadie, Annabeth e Nico com mais dois garotos. Todos estavam sujos de terra seca e fuligem.

– Ela sempre destrói tudo?! - Nico pergunta incrédulo para o mago.

Sadie bufa. - A culpa não é minha se você estava do lado daquela árvore.

– O importante é que ela nos salvou. - Annabeth fala antes que se inicie uma briga - Vocês dois. - Ela completa se virando para Carter. - Obrigada.

Sadie se atira deitada no gramado ao lado de seu irmão.

– E agora? - Ela pergunta e todos olham uns para os outros.

– Precisamos contar a Quíron, nosso diretor, sobre o que aconteceu. - Percy fala para seus amigos e se vira para os magos - Para ver o que iremos fazer.

– Nós temos que falar com nosso tio Amós e ver por onde começar. - Carter fala se levantando.

– Não sei vocês, mas eu quero muito um banho. - Diz o garoto moreno que se apresentou como Leo para o mago e em seguida ele olha para suas roupas chamuscadas. - E talvez conseguir umas roupas novas. - Ele completa murmurando.

– Antes alguém precisa nos dar umas explicações. - Annabeth fala olhando para o namorado que se encolhe pensando no quanto está encrencado.

– Muito bem! - Sadie bate nos joelhos e se levanta. - Eu também preciso ter uma conversa com alguém - Ela lança um olhar ameaçador para o irmão que resmunga algo sobre ser ha-dizado.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia nos separarmos agora. - Annabeth fala preocupada.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia nós andarmos juntos, isso sim! - Sadie diz suspirando.

Um silêncio cai sobre o grupo.

– Fazemos assim - Diz Sadie - Voltamos para casa para nos lavarmos, falar com nossos superiores - Ela olha para Leo - E comprar roupas novas - Ela faz uma cara um pouco confusa e balança a cabeça - Enfim, assim que tivermos um veredito entraremos em contato.

Annabeth assente. - Pode ser, mas quem não garante que seremos atacados novamente.

– Esse ataque foi apenas um aviso. - Diz Carter - Estão nos dizendo que se juntaram para lutar.

Nico olha para o chão pensativo, ele estava estranhamente quieto e aos olhos de Carter este parecia saber de coisas que mais ninguém sabe.

Leo levanta a mão como se estivesse na escola pedindo a atenção da professora. - Desculpe, mas quem se juntou? Só eu que estou boiando nessa história?

Ao longe ouvem-se sirenes pegando a atenção dos jovens.

– Piper não deve ter conseguido mais segurá-los. - O garoto que que se apresentou como Jason fala.

– Então acho que é um até logo, se precisarmos eu dou um jeito de entrar em contato. - Percy diz apertando a mão de Carter.

Carter assente. - Até mais Percy.

– Até mais Carter.

**Percy**

O filho de Poseidon sai do banho e veste um calção simples para dormir. Ele se dirige até a sala de estar para encontrar a namorada.

O apartamento do casal é bastante simples, eles não queriam muito luxo então optaram por um pequeno de dois quartos no Décimo sexto andar de um condomínio, mas ainda assim era bastante aconchegante.

Annabeth estava sentada no banco acoplado à janela vestindo um simples pijama de blusa com alcinhas e short azul bebê, ela observava as luzes de Nova Iorque atentamente, mas Percy sabia que sua mente estava bem longe da iluminação da cidade. Ele se aproxima da namorada e a abraça pela cintura por trás.

– Muita informação?

Ela suspira. - Muita preocupação.

– Por isso eu evitei contar antes.

– Isso não justifica. - Dava para perceber que ela estava chateada.

– Vamos lá Sabidinha! Você sabe o quanto eu me preocupo com vocês, queria evitar envolver vocês nisso o máximo.

– E pelo visto não adiantou.

– Me processe. - Ele diz e consegue captar um leve sorriso nos lábios dela. - Desculpe esconder de vocês isso, mas não me culpe por querer manter vocês seguros.

Ela se vira de frente para o namorado, o banco era alto, parecia um pequeno baú encostado na janela, só que era acolchoado (Annabeth insistiu em colocá-lo ali já que gostava de observar a cidade). Ela enrosca as pernas na cintura de Percy que é pego de surpresa.

– Eu estou com medo Percy. - Ela o abraça e esconde o rosto em seu pescoço. - Quase morremos quando descobrimos os romanos e algo me diz que com os egípcios será bem pior. Eles são mais antigos, mais experientes e talvez até mais poderosos.

– É por isso que devemos nos unir à eles.

Ela balança a cabeça. - Não sei se será tão simples Percy. Eu tive um sonho noite passado e nele Sadie conversava com quatro deuses e eles contavam sobre uma guerra que está para acontecer.

Percy fica tenso com as palavras da namorada e percebe que fora por isto que ela não descansou na noite anterior.

– Você acha que esta guerra...

– É uma guerra entre deuses greco-romanos e egípcios.

Os dois permanecem um tempo ali, Percy em pé com Annabeth sentada o abraçando e o enroscando. Ele passa a mão por seus cabelos os afagando como um gesto carinhosos e protetor. Ela olha para o namorado e o beija.

Percy simplesmente ama beijar Annabeth.

Ela o abraça mais forte e o puxa pela nuca para aprofundar o beijo. Ele abraça pela cintura tentando colar (ainda mais) seus corpos a fazendo arfar com o contato. A filha de Atena arranha as costas do namorado, mas este não se importa (e até gosta), ele leva suas mãos até a bainha de sua blusa e toca por baixo desta. Annabeth geme ao sentir o toque de Percy em sua cintura e seus beijos ficam um pouco mais urgentes.

Percy nunca se cansaria disto, a forma como se encaixavam perfeitamente. O modo que seus lábios e línguas se movimentavam como em uma dança sincronizada. A maneira como seu corpo reagia ao estar com a namorada e seu coração que parece um cãozinho feliz que encontra o dono somente ao ouvir a voz dela.

E também o calor que o dominava apenas com seus toques.

Annabeth aperta as pernas na cintura do namorado e ele a carrega até o sofá de três lugares logo atrás do casal a deitando lá. O calor se intensifica e o desejo se torna maior. Percy sobe a mão pela cintura desnuda da loira e leva a outra até sua perna apertando a coxa por baixo do short fazendo ela dar um gritinho.

A porta da frente (que dá na sala por sinal) se abre bruscamente com um chute e Leo faz sua entrada triunfal.

– Buenas noches muchachos! Não se sintam deprimidos porque aqui está sua... MEUS DEUSES O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO?! - Ele grita e corre para tapar os olhos de Piper que parece se segurara para não rir. Jason está logo atrás vermelho e sem jeito.

Percy suspira e se ajeita assim como a namorada. - O que você acha que estávamos fazendo?

– Isso não importa agora. - Piper fala quando vê que Leo realmente ia responder à pergunta. - Nós falamos com Quíron.

Annabeth senta-se ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados. - E o que ele disse?

Piper e Leo olham para Jason preocupados e passando a bomba para ele que suspira.

– Parece que há uma nova Grande Profecia se cumprindo.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Às vezes os problemas são sinais de que chegou a hora de o guerreiro iniciar uma nova batalha."_

_– Roberto Shinyashiki_

**Sadie**

– Alô! Terra para Sadie! – Alyssa sacode a mão em frente a maga despertando-a de seus pensamentos.

– Desculpe! O quê? – Sadie sacode a cabeça tentando clarear a mente e prestar a atenção em sua colega.

Alyssa ri – Eu espero que essa sua distração tenha algo a ver com um garoto.

– Vários na verdade. – Sadie murmura, mas sua colega houve e lhe lança um olhar malicioso a fazendo revirar os olhos.

A verdade é que Sadie estava preocupada com a conversa que ela e o irmão tiveram com seu tio Amós. Ele demonstrara grande preocupação e comentou que estavam ocorrendo uma série de assassinatos com magos do mundo inteiro. Ainda não sabiam se havia alguma ligação entre estes, mas haviam indícios que acusavam os greco/romanos de tal ato.

– Você está pensativa demais e isso não é normal. – Alyssa brinca.

As duas estão em uma cafeteria do Campus da Colúmbia University onde aproveitam o intervalo para tomar um Capuccino com pãezinhos de queijo. Alyssa, assim como Sadie, é caloura na Universidade e ali é uma das únicas amigas da loira que não pertence ao Vigésimo Primeiro Nomo e ambas conseguiram entrar para o Jornal Colúmbia em seu primeiro semestre. Alyssa é uma pessoa bastante sociável (e baladeira) tem a pele pálida e cabelos negros, lisos e longos, está sempre usando camisetas com frases ou desenhos engraçados como naquele dia ela vestia uma simples branca com a frase: "Se for dirigir não beba... Se for beber, me chame!" com um short jeans preto, coturnos de cano baixo (um dos motivos para Sadie amar ela) e maquiagem como se estivesse pronta para ir à uma festa. A maga não estava muito diferente, apenas seus coturnos que eram cano alto e sua camiseta era preta com estampa do Scar de o Rei Leão.

Sadie revira os olhos – Porque você vê malícia em tudo?

Alyssa dá de ombros – É um dom, me processe!

Ambas riem e param ao sentir um olhar afiado sobre elas.

Sadie olha por cima do ombro da amiga e vê uma loira de olhos azuis as fuzilando com o olhar.

– Não olha agora, mas Kate está tentando invocar seus poderes de Ciclope dos X-men e nos matar com olhos laser. – Sadie diz mordendo o lábio inferior para não cair na risada.

Alyssa revira os olhos – Sinceramente ela fica fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'água por causa de uma reportagem que nem era grande novidade.

Sadie dá de ombros – Parece que ela está um pouco nervosa por que vai ser responsável pela recepção dos alunos da NYU¹ que vão vir hoje visitar alguns de nossos Centros de Investigação.

A morena bufa – Ela precisa é de um homem isso sim!

Ambas caem na risada.

– Eu estou falando! – Um rapaz de cabelos negros e um pouco compridos se senta ao lado de Sadie revirando os olhos vermelhos – Horatio Caine é o melhor!

Outro garoto que estava o acompanhando, moreno de cabelos negros, lisos e caindo nos ombros senta-se à mesa das garotas ao lado de Alyssa, seus olhos eram cor de mel intensos – Não. Definitivamente Mac é melhor.

Alyssa bufa – Vocês estão discutindo sobre CSI de novo?!

O garoto ao lado de Sadie se vira para a maga – Sadie diga para Sebastian que o Caine é melhor.

– Sadie, diga para Scott que o Mac é melhor. – Sebastian fala enquanto rouba um pãozinho de Alyssa.

Alyssa revira os olhos – Porque vocês dois não se beijam logo e acabam com isso!

Scott que estava bebendo um _mocca_ se engasga e começa a tossir e a ficar vermelho. Sebastian fica impassível com o comentário e aproveita a distração para roubar mais um pão de queijo de Alyssa.

– Bom – Sadie fala – Caine é melhor, porque qualquer um que tenha o mesmo sobrenome que eu é Top!

– Tecnicamente o sobrenome dele não é o mesmo – Diz Alyssa – Já que é escrito com "C" em vez de "K" e há um "I" no meio

Sadie dá de ombros – Com I, C ou K somos Kanes e devemos apoiar uns aos outros.

– Quando foi que a conversa chegou a esse ponto? – Scott pergunta limpando a camiseta manchada da bebida.

– Quando ambos resolveram me meter na DR de vocês meu caro Bunny. – Sadie debocha.

A loira gosta de chamar o amigo por esse apelido porque além de ficar fofo se encaixa com Scott. Ele tem olhos realmente vermelhos, como sangue. Ela já perguntara o porquê de seus olhos serem desta cor e ele respondeu que era uma anomalia genética (uma anomalia bem legal). Sadie disse que seus olhos pareciam os de um coelhinho fofo e branquinho e por isso começou a chama-lo daquele jeito.

Scott ruboriza – Não somos um casal para ficar tendo...

Um grito chama a atenção de todos na cafeteria.

– O que está acontecendo? – Alyssa se levanta tentando enxergar algo que reuniu uma multidão do lado de fora.

– Tem um cachorro enorme atacando as pessoas! – Uma garota loira e muito histérica grita.

Sadie consegue enxergar o "cachorro", ela nunca vira criatura parecida. Tinha o corpo de um leão gigante, mas sua cara era humana, muito assustador e sua cauda era rija, parecia a de um escorpião, exceto que na ponta dela haviam milhares de espinhos que disparavam para todos os lados.

Sadie ouve Alyssa praguejar em uma língua estranha e olha para a amiga com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas não tem tempo para perguntar nada porque a besta se atira contra as janelas de vidro da cafeteria caindo bem em cima de Sadie.

**Nico**

– Espero que as garotas da Colúmbia sejam gatas pelo menos. – Nico ouve seu amigo Caius falar atrás dele.

Ele revira os olhos – Você só pensa nisso?

Caius passa a mão por seus cabelos castanhos os deixando bagunçados – Nem sempre. Ás vezes eu durmo, sabe. – Ele debocha fazendo o filho de Hades rir.

Nico olha para a Universidade onde acabaram de chegar. Será fácil se perder do grupo lá dentro e para falar a verdade ele nem está com muita vontade de visitar os centros de investigação do lugar.

A essa hora o pessoal deve estar se encontrando no Acampamento para discutirem a Grande Profecia. Não que Nico não soubesse dela, mas seria melhor do que esse passeio sem objetivo criado pelos estudantes de maior influência na turma.

– Olá. – Caius cumprimenta um grupo de garotas que olhava para a dupla e elas dão risadinhas.

Nico balança a cabeça. É estranho o fato de ele e Caius serem amigos afinal ele nunca foi muito sociável, levou muito tempo e duas grandes guerras para ele começar se socializar melhor com os outros semideuses e mesmo assim ele ainda é um pouco afastado.

Mas parando para pensar Caius não deu essa opção ao filho de Hades. Ele praticamente adotou Nico e este não teve opção senão aturar aquele que agora considera um grande amigo.

Caius mexe nos cabelos os ajeitando e se vira para Nico piscando seus olhos azuis escuros.

–Como estou.

Nico franze as sobrancelhas – Um porre!

Antes que seu amigo possa retrucar, Nico ouve uma gritaria e certo tumulto perto de uma cafeteria da Universidade. Ele nem pensa duas vezes e já se dirige ao local, seus instintos dizem que é encrenca de semideus.

Ao chegar no lugar o jovem repara que as pessoas falam sobre um cão raivoso que estava atacando as pessoas.

_Alguém caprichou na Névoa_ ele pensa.

O filho de Hades entra por uma das grandes janelas de vidro que estava com um enorme buraco, a cafeteria estava destruída, havia copos espalhados por tudo e madeiras destroçadas, a luz se fora e a única iluminação vinha das janelas. Nico caminha pelo local destruído, mas não vê nenhum sinal do que atacara aquele lugar e se surpreende ao ver pessoas conhecidas no lugar.

– Hey! É o Di Ângelo. – Sebastian fala ao ver Nico se aproximando, ele estava no meio de um monte de escombros se levantando, havia um pequeno corte em sua bochecha e ele segurava uma enorme foice negra em sua mão.

Scott estava lá também e este correu até um enorme balcão que estava virado.

– Alyssa! – Ele chama e Nico corre para ajuda-lo ao perceber que ela estava debaixo de vários escombros que estavam sob um enorme balcão de mármore.

– O que aconteceu? – Nico pergunta enquanto ele e Scott tentam erguer o balcão, sem conseguir.

– Um manticore. – Sebastian se junta para ajuda-los – Ele pulou para dentro da cafeteria jogando espinhos gigantes para todos os lados e derrubando tudo.

– E vocês o deixaram escapar? – Nico sente um corte em sua mão ao raspar em um pedaço de vidro quebrado.

– Saiam daí! – Os rapazes ouvem a voz abafada de Alyssa de dentro da bagunça.

Os três se afastam rapidamente assustados, afinal é Alyssa.

Uma explosão acontece e voam pedaços do balcão agora destruído para todos os lados. Nico cobre a cabeça com os braços para não se machucar e tosse com a quantidade de poeira que levanta.

Alyssa se arrasta para fora de umas madeiras. Há uma luz fraca em sua volta, vestígios da magia que ela usara. A morena estava suja e seus cabelos bagunçados, mas o assustador era sua expressão de fúria que dominava em seu rosto enquanto ela respirava ofegante.

Sebastian vai ajudar Scott que se cortara profundamente no braço e Nico corre até Alyssa.

– Você está bem? – Ele pergunta preocupado.

Ela sorri e ele estremece – Estou ótima, nunca estive melhor... É CLARO QUE EU NÃO ESTOU BEM PROJETO DE HADES!

As sobrancelhas dele sobem e Nico de vira para os garotos.

– Ela está de TPM?

Scott revira os olhos – Ela SEMPRE está de TPM.

Nico sorri. Ele se lembra de quando resgatara estes três mesmo eles tendo apenas um ano de diferença agora. Depois da guerra contra Gaia eles saíram à cata de todos os semideuses pelo mundo, Alyssa, Scott e Sebastiam eram como Nico, atemporais. Eles estavam no cassino Lótus onde encontraram mais uma dúzia de outros semideuses, mas estes três chamaram a atenção do pessoal do Acampamento, é um trio bastante... peculiar.

Alyssa começa a olhar para todos os lados a procura de algo, logo sua expressão vira de preocupada para apavorada.

– Ele a levou! – Ela fala já saindo de dentro da cafeteria.

– Espere, Alyssa! – Nico alcança a morena e a segura pelo braço. – Levou quem?

– A minha amiga.- Ela parecia bastante preocupada – Nós estávamos tomando café quando começou o ataque e o manticore pulou para cima dela, mas então ele começou a jogar aqueles espinhos e a derrubar tudo e eu não consegui ver mais nada.

Uma explosão chama a atenção do grupo e ao longe pode-se ver uma grande árvore caindo lentamente.

– Vamos! – Nico grita para o trio que o segue.

Scott pega seu arco e Nico estremece. Quando o garoto segura o objeto fica muito mais parecido com seu pai, Eros. Era estranho pensar no jovem como filho do cupido, mas era a verdade e para Nico era mais estranho ainda já que tivera encontros desagradáveis com o deus.

Sebastian empunha sua foice mais uma vez, se as pessoas achavam que Nico era mórbido era porque não conheciam o filho de Tânatos. Sebastian, assim como Scott, era uma cópia do pai e parecia até mesmo que Nico estava lutando ao lado dos próprios deuses.

E para fechar esse trio estranho tinha Alyssa. Filha de Hécate. Enquanto corriam para o local da explosão ela invoca uma espada gigante de seu tamanho. O filho de Hades não faz ideia de como ela aguenta o peso da arma, mas ela é filha da deusa da magia, então para quase tudo dá-se um jeito.

Com certeza um trio peculiar.

Os quatro chegam em uma área cheia de árvores e bancos para descanso, um pequeno parque para os estudantes relaxarem, porém o local estava um caos e pessoas corriam para todos os lados enquanto árvores eram derrubadas.

Nico localiza o manticore e não acredita no que vê. Caius seu amigo estava segurando um tipo de vara estranha, parecida com um bumerangue e dizia palavras em outra língua enquanto surgiam hieróglifos que faziam diferentes coisas (queimavam, davam choque entre outros ataques) no manticore.

O filho de Hades sente um gosto amargo na boca. Todo esse tempo ele convivia com um egípcio e nunca desconfiou? Mas não teve tempo para pensar demais nessas coisas, porque uma criatura pula em cima do moreno.

Nico geme frustrado. _De novo não!_

Ele lutara contra uma daquelas criatura não faz nem um dia. Sepopardo. O moreno não fazia ideia do que aquelas criaturas estavam fazendo ali, _Será que sabiam que ele estaria ali?_ Mas também haviam Scott, Sebastian e Alyssa, sem falar que havia Caius que aparentemente era um mago, igual a Carter e Sadie.

Então como se entendesse os pensamentos de Nico uma voz feminina grita para ele se abaixar, uma voz que acabou se tornando bastante familiar para o moreno assim como as palavras que se seguiram:

– _HA-DI!_

Hieróglifos brilharam em cima do sepopardo e Nico se cobre rapidamente pois conhecera o poder daqueles hieróglifos no dia anterior.

Outra explosão acontece e quando o moreno ergue a cabeça vê apenas uma monte de areia onde antes estivera o sepopardo.

Um pouco mais adiante estava Sadie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Carter**

– Carter!

O mago que lutava segurando duas cascas de sorvete para levar até a mesa onde estava sua namorada se vira para a voz que o chamava desesperadamente. Uma figura familiar surge correndo deixando o Olho de Hórus confuso, afinal o garoto que gritou seu nome ainda estava no Ensino Médio, então o que fazia no Campus da Faculdade?

– Félix? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele franze o cenho para o aprendiz que aparecera repentinamente.

Félix para e apoia as mãos no joelho para respirar. Ele estava ofegante, suado e com as roupas sujas e rasgadas.

– Uma coisa estranha... - Ele puxa o ar - apareceu... perto do Centro de Convivência e do parque... Sadie...

O jovem mal terminou de falar o nome da maga e Carter ouve uma explosão na direção de onde Félix avisara estar sob ataque.

– Zia! - Carter se vira rapidamente para a namorada que estava sentada em uma mesa a poucos metros de distância e esta assente lhe jogando sua sacola e se levantando em seguida.

As pessoas da sorveteria olhavam confusas e algumas preocupadas para além das árvores do parque de onde saia uma fumaça acinzentada e... Roxa?

Carter e Zia correm atrás de Félix que os guiava pelo meio da multidão que se reunia para ver o que estava acontecendo mais adiante. Carter - apesar de saber que a irmã sabe se virar - sentiu um aperto ao pensar que Sadie pode estar em perigo (embora ele tenha 99,9% de certeza de que ela é que causara a explosão) e acelerou o passo para chegar mais rápido ao local.

– Vai comer isso? - Félix aponta para as duas cascas de sorvete parcialmente derretidas na mão do mago.

Ele revira os olhos, mas sem diminuir o ritmo da corrida - Pega! - Diz alcançando os sorvetes para um Félix empolgado que os devora ainda a correr.

Ao chegarem no parque Carter ficou confuso ao ver que a fumaça roxa estava mais intensa em uma área, vários raios explodiam desta e estava cercando uma garota de cabelos negros que ricocheteavam com o vento forte que circulava em sua volta. Ela estava com os olhos completamente roxos (pupila, íris tudo) e flutuava poucos centímetros acima do chão. Ela direcionava a tal fumaça em uma mulher-cobra monstruosa, com cabeça humana e corpo semelhante ao de uma serpente, tinha a língua bifurcada, presas horríveis, pele cheia de escamas verdes e olhos de réptil. A criatura fica confusa e ela aproveita essa distração para invocar uma espada gigante de seu tamanho e cortar-lhe a cabeça. Logo a garota corre e cria uma espécie de névoa roxa que se espalha pela multidão curiosa que ficou um tanto confusa e logo começa a se retirar.

Havia dois garotos, ambos de cabelos negros, um segurava uma enorme e monstruosa foice negra e o outro utilizava de um arco branco. Ambos atacavam um leão gigante com cara humana e rabo de escorpião cheio de espinhos na ponta. Não pareciam estar em desvantagem, na verdade o leão-com-cara-de-gente-e-rabo-espinhento parecia estar afugentado.

Carter reconhece aqueles três, eram amigos de Sadie. Alyssa, Scott e Sebastian. Ele se lembra de vê-los sempre juntos fazendo bagunça (sua irmã atrai esse tipo de gente) pelo campus. O mago estava confuso afinal o que eles estava fazendo ali e...

Carter suspira ao perceber. Todo esse tempo sua irmã andava com três gregos e nunca desconfiou?

– Carter! - O mago houve uma voz familiar e se vira encontrando Caius. Um mago seguidor de Serket e especialista em venenos de répteis.

– Oh deuses! - Zia pragueja e corre na direção do colega.

O olho de Hórus fica um tanto confuso com a reação da namorada, mas logo ele consegue ver o que a afligiu.

Sadie estava deitada perto de uma árvore. Ela estava com a respiração ofegante e Nico di Ângelo estava ajoelhado ao seu lado lhe falando alguma coisa. O grego parecia nervoso e estava próximo demais de sua irmã deixando o lado irmão mais velho super protetor de Carter se remexer dentro de si. Porém antes que pudesse processar toda a cena o mago sente uma dor no peito ao enxergar o enorme espinho - que ele reconheceu da cauda do leão-com-cara-de-gente-e-rabo-espinhento - enfiado na barrida da Maga de onde saía sangue.

– SADIE! - Carter grita o nome da irmã desesperado enquanto corria em sua direção.

– Vá chamar Jaz! - O mago fala para Félix que parecia um pouco apavorado, mas assente e sai correndo atrás da curadora.

– Olha só quem apareceu para a festa. - Sadie fala sorrindo, mas logo faz uma careta de dor.

Carter abre a boca, mas não consegue falar nada, sua irmã estava pálida e respirava com dificuldades.

– Será que dá para alguém arrancar isso de uma vez?! - Sadie bufa gemendo quando uma dor a atinge.

– Espere que precisamos de Alyssa aqui. - Nico murmura.

– Desde quando você conhece meus amigos? - Sadie o olha incrédula.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha - Desde quando _você _conhece meu amigo?

Caius revira os olhos - Argh, mocinhas, as duas são lindas! Agora dá para me dizer por que temos que esperar a lindinha? - Pergunta se referindo à Alyssa que agora se aproximava com os outros dois rapazes em seu encalço.

– Sadie! - Ela se ajoelha ao lado da amiga um tanto apavorada.

– Alyssa me escuta! - Nico chama a sua atenção - Eu vou tirar o espinho de Sadie, mas ele é muito grande e sairá muito sangue. Então você terá que extrair o veneno e fechá-lo com sua magia.

Alyssa balança a cabeça descrente - Mas a minha magia não é… e-eu não consigo…

– Você consegue sim! Você tem a benção de Apolo.

– E com certeza não é pelo seu talento musical. – Scott resmunga fazendo uma careta.

Mesmo com toda aquela tensão Alyssa dá um soco no braço dele.

Carter se sente nervoso, impotente. Sua irmã estava em perigo e ele tinha que deixar nas mãos de um bando de desconhecidos (e gregos).

– Sem pressa sabe? - Sadie murmura - Acho que eu aguento mais uma horinha aqui para vocês conversarem.

– Pronta? - Nico pergunta colocando ambas as mãos em volta do enorme espinho.

Sadie assente fechando os olhos com força e estica a mão para o irmão. Carter fica um tanto surpreso, mas logo pega na mão da irmã que parece relaxar com seu toque. Talvez ele não seja tão inútil assim.

Em um único movimento Nico puxa o espinho da barriga da loira e esta dá um grito de dor apertando com força a mão que segura a do irmão. Sangue em grande quantidade começa a correr do enorme buraco feito pelo espinho e Alyssa coloca ambas suas mãos pairando-as por cima do ferimento.

Ela começa a murmurar algum tipo de cantiga em uma língua estranha (que Carter deduziu ser grego antigo) e uma luz arroxeada saía de suas palmas e pareciam penetrar no ferimento da maga.

Aos poucos Sadie parecia relaxar. Ainda havia lágrimas em seus olhos e Nico estava com a mão em seu ombro (mais uma vez aquela palpitação de ciúmes de irmão mais velho atingiu Carter) e cantarolava junto com Alyssa como se estivesse lhe ajudando na magia.

Logo o sangramento para e o ferimento já não parece tão grave assim.

Carter suspira aliviado - Obrigado. - Ele murmura para Alyssa que apenas assente.

– Precisamos falar com Percy. - Nico fala se dirigindo ao mago - O manticore queria Sadie por algum motivo e algo me diz que não será apenas essa tentativa. Vocês precisam vir até o Acampamento.

Sadie se levanta devagar ainda permanecendo sentada enquanto os outros se põe em pé. Ela faz uma careta já que seu ferimento não estava completamente curado.

Carter assente preocupado e se vira para a namorada - Volte para o Vigésimo Primeiro Nomo e mantenha todos em alerta. Félix logo vai aparecer com Jaz, conte à eles sobre o que está acontecendo, mas somente à eles. E por favor, cuide-se.

Zia assente e dá um beijo no namorado.

– Ecaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Sadie, Caius, Alyssa, Scott e Sebastian fazem coro, Nico revira os olhos assim como Carter e Zia dá uma risadinha.

– Cuide-se também. - Ela sussurra para o namorado lhe abraçando.

– Argh! Que melação! - Sadie diz fingindo ânsia.

Carter rola os olhos - Você diz isso porque não tem namorado!

Sadie o olha como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara e então o mago se dá conta do que falou. Carter pragueja e se xinga mentalmente, mas saiu tão naturalmente como eles se provocavam antigamente.

Isso é, antes do namorado de Sadie morrer.

Os outros os olham sem entender o que estava acontecendo, exceto Nico que teve um brilho de compreensão cruzando seu olhar.

– Sadie… eu não quis…

– Deixa pra lá. Esquece. - Ela fala séria se virando e andando em direção à saída da faculdade.

Carter suspira arrependido e olha para Zia que sobe os ombros como se dissesse "_Você deu mancada, agora resolva isso!_".

O mago bufa. Seria mais fácil ter que enfrentar os monstros.

**Percy**

O clima na Casa Grande estava tenso. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo e Piper estavam sentados nos sofás da sala e Quíron se acomodava em sua cadeira de rodas com fundo falso onde escondia sua metade equina.

– Então - Annabeth quebra o silêncio - os egípcios são nossos inimigos?

Quíron assente - Desde éons atrás fora feito um acordo entre os deuses. Egípcios e -na época- gregos não deveriam ter seus caminhos cruzados, pois esse encontro pode ser catastrófico tanto para os humanos quanto para os próprios deuses.

– Mas alguém quebrou o acordo. - Percy murmura mais para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim o centauro o ouve.

– Sim Percy. Alguém quebrou no dia em que colocou aquela criatura egípcia no território greco-romano.

– O filho de Sobek. - O filho de Poseidon completa.

O semideus estava confuso quanto a tudo o que estava acontecendo. Seja lá quem fez ele e Carter se encontrarem acabou os unindo e não o contrário. Porém ele ainda não sabia sobre o que os deuses estavam achando sobre isso. Afinal eles fizeram o que fazem de melhor quando um possível Apocalipse divino está para acontecer: Fecharam o Olimpo.

E ainda tem a Grande profecia. Quer dizer fazer parte de uma grande profecia é demais. Fazer parte de duas já é azar. Mas fazer parte de TRÊS profecias aí Apolo já está tirando com a sua cara!

– E quando vamos saber sobre a grande profecia? - Piper pergunta para não deixar a tensão se instalar novamente.

– Assim que Rachel chegar. Ela faz questão de anuncia-la para vocês. - Quíron fala cansado. Talvez o centauro esteja ficando velho. Percy já reparara nos fios grisalhos que começaram a enfeitar sua barba e seus cabelos avermelhados nos últimos anos.

– Creio que terão mais visitas do que o esperado. - Uma voz fala vinda de um canto escuro da sala.

Todos os semideuses automaticamente pulam assustados pegando suas armas e se virando para o dono da voz.

– Guardem sua energia semideuses. - Um homem que parecia ter a idade de Percy anda para uma parte mais iluminada se revelando. Tinha cabelos negros um pouco compridos e bagunçados propositalmente. Vestia calças jeans pretas rasgadas nos joelhos, All Stars da mesma cor e uma camisa branca social por debaixo de uma jaqueta de couro negra. Sua pele era pálida como a morte e realçava seus olhos cor de chocolate.

– Você… - Annabeth olha incrédula para o cara e Percy fica um tanto ciumento por sua namorada conhecer um cara tão bonito (Que foi? Ele admite que era) - Como...

– Eu consegui entrar? – O cara completa sua fala com uma sobrancelha erguida – Como filha da deusa da sabedoria pensei que você já tivesse imaginado que tenho poder suficiente para isso.

– O que? Quem é você? – Piper pergunta confusa.

Quando o homem abre a boca para falar uma mensagem de Íris surge no meio da sala revelando uma garota com cabelos negros, longos e bagunçados.

– Saudações terráqueos! – Alyssa fala passando a mão em sua frente como se saudasse – Eu venho em paz e... ei! Quem é o bonitão aí? – Ela pergunta olhando para o rapaz que surgira ali.

Quíron suspira – Alyssa, estamos em uma reunião importante, então a não ser que seja de extrema urgência...

– Ah, mas é urgente! – Nico surge na mensagem empurrando Alyssa que resmunga. O filho de Hades também estava bagunçado e parecia que haviam despejado um balde de areia em cima deste – Houve algumas complicações na faculdade e...

– Se Alyssa foi expulsa de mais uma aula, saiba... – Quíron começou, mas o filho de Hades balança a cabeça.

– Não, não é isso, houve um ataque e...

– O que é isso? – Uma cabeça loira se enfia na frente de Nico que geme frustrado por não conseguir falar o que quer. Assim como os outros dois Sadie está com cabelos bagunçados e suja, deixando claro que estiveram em uma luta recentemente.

Percy repara que o homem misterioso se mexe desconfortável e sua expressão séria vacila por um momento.

– É uma mensagem de Íris Sadie é o meio de comunicação entre os semideuses. – Nico responde enquanto empurra a cabeça da maga para o lado e volta para olhar para o pessoal – Bom como eu dizia...

– O que Sadie está fazendo aí? – Leo o corta e Nico bufa.

– É onde eu estou querendo chegar e...

– Olha! O garoto que pega fogo! – Sadie surge mais uma vez acenando para Leo que repete o gesto.

– Sadie, dá para me deixar falar! – Nico fala irritado e que faz Percy sorrir. Nunca havia visto o filho de Hades com tal mudança de humor. Nico sempre foi sério e antissocial, até aparecia mais vezes no Acampamento desde a derrota de Gaia, mas é raro vê-lo sorrindo, ou irritado neste caso.

A loira revira os olhos - Você se enrola demais para falar as coisas, é tão simples falar apenas que estamos indo para... – Ela para de falar quando seu olhar pousa sobre o rapaz no meio da sala. Seus olhos se arregalam um pouco e ela mexe um pouco a boca para falar, mas nenhum som sai.

– Olá Lady Kane. – O homem fala com um certo tom de tristeza em sua voz.

Percy franze o cenho pelo tratamento tão formal – e antiquado – que o rapaz usa com a loira.

Sadie faz um pequeno aceno com a cabeça como se o cumprimentasse e finalmente parece encontrar a voz, ela e fala apenas um nome que faz Annabeth arregalar os olhos surpresa.

– Anúbis.


End file.
